


The Doctor’s Testimony

by Ifeelwitchcraftuponme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Doctor Who the Movie, Give my baby therapy, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Multiple Doctors - Freeform, Multiple Doctors Au, Old men fighting, Post Fugitives of the Judoon, Thirteen needs therapy, Thoschei (implied), Thoschei (mentioned), doctor who - Freeform, heavily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifeelwitchcraftuponme/pseuds/Ifeelwitchcraftuponme
Summary: The Doctor is not doing well, after revelations that she might not be who she thinks. So when she receives a message from an old friend offering help, what will she find and which old faces will she see.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms are very welcome!

**The Doctor’s Testimony.**

“See you friday then Doctor!” Yas cast one last look over her shoulder before the door closed. 

With a quiet snap the Doctor was alone again. 

She gave a long sigh of relief, letting the smile drain from her face, and leaning her forehead against the cool surface of the control panel. Behind her eyes the soft orange of the TARDIS was a small comfort, her mind racing, all of her fear, her anger and her exhaustion pulsing a wild beat eternally in the back of her mind. 

The TARDIS seemed to hum in response, but she did not move or even acknowledge it’s distress for it’s dear thief. The TARDIS tried again, this time with a chime it popped a draw from the console, a biscuit, one of the Doctor’s favourites. 

Yet still the Doctor did not move.

She was tired. Whatever she did seemed to lead towards a legacy of pain. The Master’s revelation of Galifrey, her worlds gone, both her home and Missy, any inkling of good that had existed within Missy fueling the Doctor’s desperate hope had truly vanished. 

It cast a sour light on an entire life, her time as an angry Scotsman felt obsolete, she couldn’t save Clara really, Missy was worse than dead, and Bill- Oh Bill. The Doctor would never forget and would never forgive him-herself, how many lives she lived she promised Bill’s memory that she wouldn’t. 

Now there were new people in her life, yet with Jack’s warning she had realised how pointless it was.

She could keep making friends as long as she was able to watch them suffer worse fates than death.

And there was Ruth- and a world of confusion that came with that revelation. Who was she?

Who was the Doctor really?

The TARDIS felt her despair like the waves, it flashed its lights hoping to distract her. 

Deep within its coding a switch clicked into place, a encrypted link from deep within its heart rose to the surface as the TARDIS probed it with interest, it was new, only one regeneration old, not a message, but something simpler, a string of coordinates and a feeling, a feeling of peace and hope so bold it made the TARDIS’s psychic circuits spark.

It gave a triumphant beep, and made the lights flare, somewhere below decks the swimming pool overflowed- but that may have just been caused by the sparks from the circuitry, but if a type 40 TARDIS could feel excitement it did. 

It proudly projected the coordinates onto the walls, thrumming with power. 

The Doctor did not move.

This time the TARDIS beeped more urgently and threw in a shudder for good measure.

The Doctor looked up. Her eyes were red and empty, she read the displayed coordinates carefully, and the read the accompanying message;

“We know who you are Doctor.”

The TARDIS beeped again and relayed the final message, it was simple;

“Not evil, promise :)”

The Doctor rubbed her face unceremoniously in her coat sleeve and read it again, a little spark of amusement in her eyes, like a tiny gift of a memory was surfacing in the wild dark sea of her thoughts.

“What do you think, old girl?” She patted the console fondly, she sniffed, shook out her hair and walked around the TARDIS, her usual energy muted, it did not stop her from popping the custard cream into her mouth though.

The TARDIS hummed, coordinates were set automatically, and the die cast. The Doctor gave herself a moment to breath, before slamming the controls into motion, she braced herself as they hurtled into the unknown.

The TARDIS settled, it waited for a moment before swinging the doors inward, the Doctor didn’t move for a second, just staring out into the gloom, the TARDIS gave a threatening hum. The young Doctor released the lever her knuckles white.

From outside the box voices swirled, screams and laughter twisted together distantly, the voices of the past echoed around as if from down a long tunnel.

The Doctor exited the TARDIS on unsteady legs, she turned back before leaving into the dark.

“I hate that this feels familiar.” She whispered to no one but her self and the TARDIS, so when a booming voice filled the room she jumped,

“Welcome Doctor,” the Doctor squinted into the light unable to find and origin for the voice;

“Welcome Doctor to the chambers of the dead,” the voice scrabbled in her mind, yet she felt unable to place it. 

Deja vu hit her like a wave, “Who are you? And why have you brought me here?” She protested.

“I am Testimony, Doctor, we have spoken before,”

“What? How ?” She scrunched her face, “How can I not remember, I hate thi-”

“Doctor last time we spoke, you gave me a request and told me that if we saw you again you may not remember,”

“But-”

“He told me that it would be-” her voice changed, now the rough, heavily Scottish voice she remembered so well.

“Because of me crossing my own timelines, or something  _ timey-wimey  _ like that” the recorded almost dripped with that familiar sarcasm.

The Doctor choked out a laugh.

“What was that request then?”

Then the voice clicked in her head. “Please  _ Testimony _ , show me.”

The glass woman smiled,

“Follow me then Doctor, it's time you see your legacy,”

She turned towards the light, the Doctor racing up the stairs, and into the light.

Testimony did not walk as much glide, the Doctor was left to chase after her, wishing not for the first time that she still had long legs. 

The halls of Testimony where beautiful, glowing glass and light, the calling of the long dead fading away, Testimony lead her down a long straight corridor marked with dark wooden doors, each inscribed in gold in strange long dead languages that even the Doctor couldn’t read, Testimony glided ahead, a perpetual little smile on her glassy face,

“Doctor these are the rooms that contain the lives of those who lived great lives,” “These people have affected many Doctor, they are of great significance to our work,”

“Why have I been called here Testimony?” “What did I ask you to do?”

Testimony stopped suddenly, before a door inscribed in hundreds of interlocking complex circles, The Doctor gasped as she ran her hands over the intricate Galifreian. Beyond the door, she thought she could hear distant conversations.

She turned Testimony, hundreds of questions on her lips, 

“You wish to know why you are here Doctor, why don’t you ask yourself?” The whispers beyond the door stopped suddenly, and on silent hinges the doors swung open.


	2. The Hall of the Timeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate dialogue.

The Doctor was surprised, she seemed to have walked into a party. The vast white room was the size of a station, the walls gave off a glow so bright that the figures in the distance seemed to dissolve in light. Closest to her several men of varying ages sat at the base of the staircase arguing, The Doctor descended the stairs as if in a dream, the blood pounding in her ears drowning out the conversations, her breath caught in her throat, for this was a room of her former selves.

Sat in a crude circle made of various different chairs and bean bags sat some of her former regenerations, deep in argument, among them the loudest two were by far her first face and her most recent, that in itself felt very familiar. Then the darker haired older man tapped the original, and pointed towards her, he looked bored but she had a feeling it meant very little. The rest of the circle turned to look. 

Silence fell.

Holding the collar of his coat he looked her up and down, and with a wrinkle of displeasure he spoke; "I am the Doctor, and who may you be my dear?"

Before she could speak the Scottish version cleared his throat, and gave the other a very pointed look, "Fine-" the first one spoke again, "We are the Doctors, we wish to know who you are and what you seek." The newest Doctor could have laughed, or just fainted, or just start crying, but neither of them felt appropriate so she went with the first option.

She gave a small snort of laughter and addressed the room.

"I am The Doctor." 

There was some wary eye contact, the dark haired Doctor raised his recorder like a weapon and the very curly hair man next to him slipped into a fighting stance. The oldest Doctor smiled, and it made all the hairs of her neck stand up, he was somewhat annoying, she remembered that.

"Oh-ho, my dear girl you may be  _ a doctor _ but we are the original Doctors," "Or perhaps-" suggested the one in the straw hat, "you know the Doctor-" then looking straight at the Scottish one,  _ "Sounds like your Clara."  _ he muttered, on his other side the young man with a vegetable pinned to his coat, oh how that made The Doctor hope her fashion taste had improved, exclaimed his eyes bright. "Oh yes, perhaps you are his companion!"

At this the other Doctors strained to look behind her perhaps expecting to find another figure.

The Doctor blinked, this was not what she had expected yet somehow she wasn't surprised. 

She locked eyes with her most recent selves, although Bow tie looked slightly nervous, and Scottish one just looked angry.

"I am the Doctor," she rummaged in her coat's inner pockets, the Doctors closed to her tensing, at this point the population of the entire room was clustered around the bottom of the stairs watching her, finding what she wanted she raised it triumphantly over her head.

The sonic screwdriver trilled furiously, causing its twins to buzz furiously around the room. The Scottish one pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his coat and scanned her, despite the sonic device on his nose vibrating like it was trying to escape. 

The others turned to look at him with bated breath, and The Doctor felt herself do the same. He raised them and looked at her with naked eyes, he watched her for a second as if trying to calculate something about her, before throwing back his head and giving a sharp laugh. The original Doctor looked at him shocked, his eyes flashing furiously between both the newcomer and the Scotsman. 

The Scotsman recovered his composure, covering his mouth with his hands, "Really?" He asked

"Really."

"So you're-"

"After you? Yes, yes I am"

The grey Doctor with the mohican and the miserable eyes, piped up from the back of the group. "So who is she?" He frowned, "No she can't- One of us?"

"She is! She really is one of us!"

The Doctor stuck to her arms indignantly, "So what do you think? I think it's an improvement!"

The room erupted into chaos and noise, at the back three regenerations exchanged money and a flattened fez.

A Doctor with a cacophonously colourful coat yelled over the noise at her, "They get younger all the time!" Before another blond regeneration turned on him. The eldest put his head in his hands, the second watched her suspiciously as he slipped his recorder back into his coat.

"Stop!" Yelled one regeneration, his face red under curtains of soft brown hair, "We are the Doctor, are we not?" He shook his hair out of his eyes "Show her some respect and calm down."

The others looked slightly sheepish, but one whispered "like you would know." Just loud enough for him to hear and for him to throw himself back into the argument. The Doctor of war rolled his eyes, as the Scotsman and he stood beside The new Doctor, they shared a look and raised their screwdrivers into the air.

The deafening buzzing instantly stopped the fighting, but not without a few dirty looks.

“Eight is right,” Shouted the Scotsman, “For once. We should give her the full introduction, and do it properly,” he shot one man a dirty look, “without violence Six, or kidnapping, One-.”

The Doctor scrunched her nose, Eight, Six and One, something made sense she just wasn’t sure what. She scrutinised the crowd before her, the others still talking around her, counting on her fingers she realised something. 

“You guys go by regeneration?”

“Well yes-” said the Scotsman who must have been her twelfth form.

"We decided to go by regeneration numbers, just so things wouldn't get to personal," yelled the skinny young man in the suit,

"We tried nicknames," said the version in the bow tie, "But after too many Grandads we had to give up,"

"And it it started to get a bit rude,  _ chinny _ " said the Doctor with the northern accent and shaved head that brought back memories of Rose and wars, though his smile was sad, it was enough to calm Thirteen down, "and if you call me  _ big-ears _ one more time I'll push you into a supernova."

One huffed, but as annoyed as he acted The Doctor- No the Thirteenth Doctor, knew that underneath his layers he meant well, he had just come from another time, as had the rest of them. There was a distant sadness in all of them, each one, however different torn from those they had cared for.

No matter how many lives she lived she was a woman out of time.


	3. Unlucky Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I realize how hard it is to write 13+ characters.  
> And then emotionally abuse them.

Despite their first interest, some of the older doctors stepped back, they had listened in rapture to Thirteen’s tales of the world beyond this hall, of the creatures she had faced, of the friends she had made and the battles she had fought, they all made sure to provide their own commentary to the events, each one sure that they could have handled the situation better, Eight needed more flamboyance, One suggested just murdering Tim-Shaw herself, Three was disappointed by the lack of Venusian Aikido, Four at least appreciated the rainbow scarf. But it was true she stood out in the crowd, her bright fashion enough to rival Six who just had been suggesting strangling everyone who got in her way, at least the others seemed to be as concerned by him as she was.

She by far looked the youngest, she realized she could pass herself off as many of her younger selves granddaughter. 

But all that though did was make her think about Susan, or Jenny, that huge pit of guilt opening up inside her.

As much as the others had listened they had each expected something more, a hope that somewhere out there those they had lost were somewhere in the vastness of time.

Nothing she could say could fix that, nothing could stop the light from dying in their eyes, and the scars that cut deep into her.

River had not been seen, neither had Bill -who Twelve was convinced had become a living space puddle- even Jack hadn't even met her properly.

Then there were the things she didn’t mention, the fugitive of the Judoon, Ruth or whoever she was, the Master and his return, Galifrey’s burning ruins still sat heavily on her mind.

To One Galifrey was never far away, to War and Nine it was a painful trauma and neither would ever be able to escape, even Ten and Eleven bore the scars of that dark night. Whatever relief she could find in the fact that Nine and War now knew what really happened, would never change the reality of the pain that had reshaped her life.

Eventually the older doctors backed down, and left Thirteen with her most recent selves, War with his timeless sadness, Nine and his reckless anger and wild hope, Ten all jokes and wild hair, he have burned like a star in Thirteen’s memory and apparently still did, although the others apparently never forgave him for using up two regenerations. Eleven all puppy smiles and ancient fury, Twelve- the old Scotsman himself, he seemed most at peace, but Thirteen knew how much pain he held inside, after all she did too.

When she mentioned Jack and his warning, Nine began to laugh heartily.

“I knew he’d be back, Ha I told you he couldn't stay away”, this was directed at Ten who looked annoyed momentarily, but pulled out a stick of celery from his coat and handed it to nine. Thirteen watched with confused entertainment, apparently placing bets on the future had become quite popular, as normally they wouldn't know until the next doctor regenerated and was brought to the chamber, Thirteen was the exception, and it just made her feel more alone.

She stood out even among herself.

Nine cheerily tucked Five’s celery behind his ear, much to the bemusement of Eleven who had never met Jack and seemed to enjoy his reputation.

Nine and Ten had Jack, but Ten, Eleven and Twelve all had River, yet despite the argument that Ten’s single meeting with River didn’t count, Thirteen had no-one. Her only long term companion was a homicidal version of the Master, who hated her, and Ruth. 

But she was too confused herself to talk about that.

She had been so sure that the Master had changed, even the Saxon version ultimately wasn’t completely evil, despite the cyberman incident, not that Thirteen was particularly willing to dwell on that. But this new O was the worst, but she couldn’t say that out loud, the older Doctors had seen their Master’s as frenemies, and Nine and Eleven had never encountered them.

So when Nine, Ten and Eleven left to steal some snacks that Four had stashed away, did she turn to Twelve.

She took a good look at the Scotsman, That was it, his hair was so much bigger that she had realized it was, when she was him, she’d never noticed, “huh.” She thought. “You learn something new about yourself only when you see it from the outside.”

She then realized he had gone quiet. The others chattered away carelessly in the background, predicting her future actions and forms, but Twelve was silent, watching her with a fragile fascination, like he was scared to open his mouth.

“Did she ever return?”

For a moment Thirteen scrambled for an explanation, but the sadness in his eyes said it all, Missy.

“No. I’ve not seen her since.”

“Nothing really?”

“No-” she hesitated too long,”but I’m sure if she was still you there she would make her self known sooner or later, you know her-”

“And her love for the dramatic? Of course.”

They sat in silence for a moment,

“I know she would have loved you.” spoke Twelve breaking the silence,

“You think?”

“Of course.”

That made Thirteen feel so guilty. Maybe Missy was really gone.

“Twelve, i haven't seen Missy, but- well she must have regenerated where she was.”

“Really?” Twelve’s perpetually miserable face twisted into a hopeful smile.

“It wasn't like that- he was so angry,” her voice caught, “whatever good you found in Missy is long gone.”

Twelve’s face fell, the heartbroken look on his face made Thirteen wish she could take everything back, his hope shriveling away before her eyes.

“I'm so sorry Twelve.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No but- I'm sorry- i could have done more- i- could have tried harder, i-i…” 

Thirteen realized he had placed his hands over his face, eyes fixed on the far distance, shaking softly. She hated it immediately, without a second thought Thirteen hugged him, the two together holding only whatever hope they could, together.

There was a small thump as someone else joined the hug, Thirteen felt the bow tie whack her on the back of the head, and another, this time with a complaint about overly skinny, pointy elbows. Someone awkwardly patted her on the back, it was probably Nine. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could just about see him standing with War and a bemused Eight, the others coming to take a look.

Five grabbed Four and Seven in an attempt to join in. Eight just ignored them, brushing his hair out of his face, standing in the back looking awkward where One, Two and Three, Two held his recorder out, “Do you think playing this would help?” He asked softly, looking sheepish and somewhat uncomfortable. But their conversation was broken by Four attempting to lasso Three into the hug with his scarf.

As much as Thirteen felt like an outsider, here she was in a room of equals, and as much as they disagreed, at one point or another they had all been each other, as much as she felt alone here she had a room of people who felt the same. And this certainly proved it.

From behind her a somewhat squashed and muffled voice piped up; “Thirteen?” 

“Yes?” She replied equally squashed, 

“Can we see your TARDIS?”

The group collapsed outwards, Ten surreptitiously combing his hair back up, whilst Eight combed his down. 

Eleven straightened his bow tie and looked at Thirteen pleadingly, then he broke into a smile recognizing the determination on her face.

“Please Eleven, I do not think Testimony will-”

“You haven’t asked her Twelve, it’s not like we would leave.”

“We’re part of Testimony, she know if we were”

“And automatically stop us, so why don’t you ask her?”

“Why me?” Twelve asked indignantly.

“Yes, Why him” muttered One, both looking slightly surprised to be agreeing.

Twelve, You know you are her favorite,” 

One huffed, “Yes,” said Seven, “You can always get her to give us things,”

“She has a soft spot for you.” hooted Five, gesturing violently with Seven’s umbrella.

One went red with frustration, as did Twelve, but with embarrassment.

“Sorry One.” called Five

One gave up, and just looked deflated. “Go on then, Twelve.”

Twelve was surrounded, most of the Doctors looking pleading, several just looking bored. Six just looking possessed.

“Fine,” he said, surrendering to the masses. “Who’s coming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First days on quarantine!  
> Expect procrastination!  
> Have a good quarantine everyone.


	4. The Five of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being inactive but it’s a long one.  
> (For me at least)

It was quite easy to decide who would go, Nine was desperate to get out, even just for a short amount of time, Ten and Eleven as they had become mostly inseparable, and Eleven got on some of the older Doctors’ nerves. And Twelve, obviously, to supervise.

“Does War want to come?” Thirteen asked Twelve, the older man had seemed to have assumed a leadership role among themselves.

“He’ll be fine, surprisingly he’d quite good at negotiating between the first few,” 

“Ironic really,” Eleven chirped, 

“Who would have thought the Doctor of War would be best at keeping the peace?” Ten said with a laugh, before high-fiving Eleven. Nine just shook his head, unable to completely hide his smile.

Twelve just tried to ignore them the best he could, moving odd bits of furniture and mismatched items of clothing to find the correct Sonics, as Twelve and Thirteen knew it always was better to be careful, neither of them wanted to go blind again, it had given Thirteen nightmares when she had realised she might lose her sight, all due to stupid capitalist spacesuits. 

Or get trapped by Demon monks or Cybermen, or really anything else.

Yes the others had their own struggles, but Twelve was her closest companion in her most recent fears.

She took a good look at the others, those who weren’t coming, almost if she wouldn’t see them again.

Maybe Testimony wouldn’t like them leaving their room and might throw Thirteen out permanently, wiping them from her memory. Or maybe she might just run away, again and just not look back. When she was in her TARDIS she wasn’t always able to predict what would happen. 

Just her and the stars of a silly little universe.

None of the others seemed to be having similar thoughts, Eleven had already said Timey-wimey twice, and Twelve already looked like his eyebrows were going to stick in a look of permanent frustration.

At least none of the others were complaining, Eight didn’t want to come for unknown reasons, but if he had Nine would have strangled him, Seven had already started a new card game with Three and Six, so he couldn’t be disturbed, One kept huffing and shooting Thirteen suspicious glances so he wasn’t coming, Five had been convinced by Four that there was already too many, and that he could just wait till they came back. 

War just looked tired.

On the other hand her little team hadn’t looked more energetic, save Twelve and Nine, but there was a significant improvement on their behalves.

There was a spark of life in their eyes that hadn’t been there before. Deep inside she knew this was her worst fear, trapped in such a small room for all eternity, there was only so many times you could test your competitiveness and your card skills in eternity. 

She shook herself out of that thought, she did not want to dwell on that, and she had the rest of her life, she would just have to live it to her fullest extent. Twelve watched her seeming to see what she was thinking, smiling sadly at her, the two of them just thinking in a room of noise.

And then came the squeak of trainers as Ten joined them.

“Are we going?”

Thirteen blinked. 

“Oh, yes, yep we are going now.”

Ten gave her a weird look, “come on then,” then giving her a good look “Are you alright or is this something you normally do?”

“No it's- I’m fine Ten, let’s go already.” She said shoving him as hard as she could towards the door, not that either of them got far, she was by far too small to do that, compared to Ten, or really of the others. Nine or Ten could have quite literally just picked her up like a cat if they wanted to.

“Yes, lets!” Yelled Eleven skidding towards the door, his eyes wide and highly caffeinated, not that Thirteen could remember if that was natural or not.

As they stood at the top of the stairs ready the others gathered below to watch them go, moving together as if they were all telepathically linked, which Thirteen wouldn’t put past any of them. One still regarded her suspiciously, but at least the others looked more relaxed, Three hadn’t even tried to judo flip her. Yet.

She takes one long look at them, millions of plans forming in her mind. The world bright and brilliant before her, and she felt a little swell of pride within her, here she was, the Doctor, someone who had saved the worlds millions of times finally recognised, by not only Testimony, but by herself. And she was really proud of her TARDIS too, and especially wanted the boys to appreciate the new look. ‘The boys’ she thought, ‘not called them that before’ she smiled, maybe the future wouldn’t be so bad.

When they were ready, they pushed the door too, this time it didn’t move on it’s own and it took all five of them to move it, not that Thirteen was really doing all of the work even if she tried. Below them the others hooted violently at them, but as the doors swung open the jeering turned to applause and good lucks, although significantly quieter than the insults.

Testimony was not waiting for them outside the door, and Thirteen didn’t know if it was a bad thing or not, she was unsure what to make of Testimony, her wariness palpable that didn’t stop the others though.

Nine trailed his hands across the glowing walls in wonder.

“So do none of you remember how you got here?” Murmured Thirteen watching him.

“No,” said Twelve gruffly, “We begin to regenerate and then we wake up here,”

“Yeah,” said Ten, “We’ve been here for years and yet we’ve never been outside of here before.”

“It looks nice though,” muttered Eleven glumly his good mood evaporating, “You know, if it helps.”

“I’ve seen a little bit, but that was only part of an escape,” Said Twelve looking around, “but that was- well, before.”

There was a tiny silence, as Thirteen and Eleven gazed around them with awe and wonder, as did Nine and Twelve just far less visibly and with less awe filled sighs. 

Then the peace evaporated.

“At least you got that before regeneration, you actually knew what was happening.” Called Ten turning quickly to face Twelve, “We had to wait so long for you and an explanation.”

Nine preemptively put his head in his hands, and Thirteen watched as they slipped back into what seemed to be a well rehearsed argument.

“We had to wait thousands of years for an explanation, can you even guess how many games of cards that was?”

“At least I didn’t use up two entire lifetimes due to vanity issues!”

“Yeah well-”

“You didn’t even use it well, it lasted you like three weeks!”

“Yeah well at least I only had on TARDIS design,”

“Hey don’t drag me into this!” Yelled Eleven indignantly, his voice ringing off the high ceiling. “You’re not innocent yourself Twelve acting all high and mighty like you are better than us, you used two separate sonics, and those stupid glasses.”

“Hey don’t attack the glasses, it makes it sound like One,” Twelve replied, “And I am better than you it’s called character devel-”

“SHUT UP!” Yelled Nine, “We are the same person how many times must I drill this into you! We all have made mistakes, and now we all have to live with them.”

“But-”

“Not a single but out of you or I’ll molecularly disintegrate the fez” He said, prickling with anger.

Eleven looked concerned and gripped his fez tighter.

Trying to distract the others before they did any damage, Thirteen scanned the long hall ahead of her, “Do you think there are more like us?” 

“What do you mean like us?” Said Ten, easily matching her pace,

“Other beings part of Testimony, I mean that’s what’s got to be behind these doors.”

“I guess but there is no one like us, in this entire universe.” Said Eleven with a smile as he slid into the conversation, “we are kinda unique in this world right?”

Twelve visibly flinched, and even Ten went pale, Thirteen could feel the bottom dropping from her stomach when she thought about it.

She knew the others thought of the Master, she did too, but mostly she saw Ruth.

So many unanswered questions about herself, she was too afraid to even share with these versions of her other selves, she didn’t know why, was she ashamed of not knowing, or the fear as to what Ruth was, who she was.

“Distantly she could hear Twelve yelling at Eleven not to sit on the chair made of complex circuits and at Ten not to touch them.

“Thirteen, you’ve gone quiet,”

“Well we’re nearly there Nine, I’m fine.”

“Really are you sure-”

“Look there she is!”

They had come to the top of the huge flight of stairs, Twelve looked around grimacing, like he could remember this place bitterly. But there at the foot of the stairs was the TARDIS, unmissable and radiant .

She looked around to gauge the other’s reactions,

“Is the sign, is it black?” Muttered Nine,

“Er- yes?” Replied Thirteen sheepishly,

“Nice” he said at the same time Ten said;

“Don’t like it,”

“Well come on, I want to see inside!” Yelled Eleven throwing himself down the stairs.

Thirteen had no choice but to follow him.

Twelve walked around the TARDIS with a critical look on his face, Thirteen realised she had been waiting with baited breath, somehow if they liked this maybe she would feel better, more secure.

For a second she realised something, she needed their approval, she needed to feel like the Doctor.

Next to them she just felt insecure, they were her, yet they were miles apart, she was the odd one out, and it hurt.

She didn’t feel like the Doctor.

She paused her hand millimetres away from the door of the TARDIS, it’s warmth permeating her arm.

The others watched her, waiting.

But she dropped her arm.

“I can't do this.”

“What? Why?”

“I just- I can't, I just can't.”

She turned to walk away, but Ten grabbed her by the arm,

“Why, tell us why.”

“Whatever it is you can tell us.” said Eleven causing Thirteen to go limp.

“I just- i just feel so tired. Whatever I do seems to never work.”

She sniffed, “You made it look so easy but whatever I seem to do, whoever I save, it's just never enough, whatever I do- whoever I befriend, seems to die.”

“I'm useless, you are all so much better at this than me. I mean I don't even know myself, how bad is that!”

“Thirteen please don't say that,” Pleaded Nine, his own grief on his face, looking at Twelve desperate for some support, he sighed and began;

“Pull yourself together Doctor.”

“I mean seriously,” he continued “ we are just memories, you are us and you- and you alone are the only true Doctor.”

“Don’t say that, who are we but memories in the end?” Said Thirteen tears beginning to roll down her face.

“We are just Testimony.” said Twelve, strangly caringly, and for a second his form flickered, his distressed suit becoming glass. 

“If we’re just Testimony and memories, are my clothes Testimony?”

“Huh, I don’t know.”

“What would happen you think if, i don’t know, god forbid I lost a shoe?” said Ten, causing Thirteen to let out a harsh laugh.

Eleven made a small chortling sound, “wow, for a moment you sounded like someone I used to know, she would have loved that.”

“She?” Said Ten looking more interested.

Eleven smacked his arm.

Thirteen gripped the TARDIS key so hard she felt her next form would have the implant. And angrily wiped her face, and unlocked her box.

Warily the others followed her into the dark,

Thirteen turned to watch them her face lit in gold, as around her the TARDIS woke up, lights

Shining from the floor, lighting their path to the main console, the crystal in the center humming with light and energy, it made Thirteen's hearts sing every time she saw it.

“Its bigger,” said Nine

“And moodier,” replied Ten

“Hey don't say that about her, she's beautiful.”

“One would have a fit if he saw this,” said Twelve, reaching out to stroke the concentric walls, The TARDIS dinged violently and the custard cream dispenser, dropped a biscuit onto the floor in front of a intrigued Nine.

Eleven rushed from one blue screen to the next, his trademark childish joy written all over his face. “This is brilliant! I love the round things!”

He launched himself towards the cardboard box, not completely tucked behind a glowing pillar, he reached it at the same time as Thirteen, who tried to push it back, failing to do so, she grabbed the contents and jammed it onto her head before Eleven could.

Nine saw what it was and started laughing, Thirteen and Eleven, now wearing matching fezes. Causing Twelve to join in laughing.

Ten didnt notice, he tried to not look obvious as he combed his hair in the reflection of the ‘round things’, he posed, making Eleven laugh and Thirteen snort violently, 

“Hey!” He said indignantly, “At least I take pride in my appearance!” “I mean you all look ok, but I think I really look the most iconic.” 

“Bow-ties are cool I’ll have you know!”

“And other than that Eleven you look like a watered down me.”

He gave Thirteen in a fez a full look over, “Not bad though, shame about still not being ginger.”

“You don’t have any comments about being, y-know” she gestured violently, 

“What?” Said Ten, “Short?”

Nine burst into laughter and threw a custard cream at Ten’s head.

“But really, seriously One was really weird about it,”

“Yeah and he’s so old fashioned, even Three couldn’t knock sense into him if he tried.”

“It is kinda annoying though, you know I almost got drowned for being a witch, I can’t do half the stuff like this, I’ll have to come up with a different fake name and everything.”

“Wait you almost got drowned?”

“Yeaah-”

“But maybe, maybe I can control my next regeneration, for all you know we might be ginger next,”

“As long as we aren’t bald, I’m not sure I care anymore.” Came Twelve's voice, from some back part of the TARDIS, “but honestly if River can do it, I’m sure you could.”

Thirteen, Eleven and Twelve sighed audibly. But Thirteen spun on her heel, facing the others, 

“so overall really, what do you think?”

Ten scrunched his face, “I don’t like it.”

Eleven huffed violently, “You never do.”


	5. The Doctor’s Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end!  
> Yay!  
> It’s Nanowrimo season so it’s finally finished. Please enjoy and feel free to leave constructive criticism!  
> Witchcraft! Xx

“Well then,” said Eleven, voice muffled with biscuits, “what do we do now?”

“I am the oncoming storm, and i do not want to walk, so guess.” Called Ten,

“So we fly the TARDIS right into the heart of Testimony,” said Nine sceptically

“Oh I hope it gives others a shock.” Chirped Eleven.

“i'm sure it will, but the question is if i can make that accurate a jump.” Thirteen replied, scrunching her face in concentration.

“You don't have to do it alone,” said Twelve, “you have us.”

He reached forwards, to touch the controls,

“Wait-” called Thirteen, but he grabbed the control, and for a moment nothing happened. 

The Twelve let out a blood curdling yell, Thirteen’s hearts freezing in her chest. His form flashed wildly, Testimony’s face imposed under his own, it was happening with the others as well, curled up in pain, their true glass faces shining through.

Twelve let go and crumpled to the floor. 

And it stopped, wheezing and pained, as Testimony released them.

Eleven stared at his shaking hands in horror, and all Thirteen could do was look on in fear, the only true Doctor helpless.

Nine was the first to recover, sitting upright, breathing deeply through his nose, “so Testimony does have her limits.”

Eleven, hissed in pain as he touched his forehead where he had fallen headfirst. “So we can fly the TARDIS, that's- unfortunate.”

“Unfortunate, how can i be a mad man with a box, without a box?” said Ten furiously. 

“Ten you are not him anymore.” Sais Twelve calmly “You are not the Doctor. You are a memory” Thirteen watched in horror as Ten howled in fury and pain, Twelve and the others watched in various states of calm to concern.

“Ten please, you- all of you will still always be the Doctor-”

“No- Never,”

He took in a ragged breath, voice quiet, “To take away my freedom, i will never be the Doctor again, i- i just thought there was some hope-” 

“No” he repeated, “I'm not the Doctor, I am just Testimony.”

His form flickered, his defeated expression turning to glass.

Thirteen couldn't stand it, when her time was up this was what she would become, she couldn't stand it. She gave Twelve a pointed look, she could almost hear him agreeing with her inside her mind, Twelve's time may have been up but he would never stop fighting.

He closed his eyes, took one last breath and began to change.

Flashing a wild glassy kaleidoscope.

The glass figure trembled, raising its hands to its head, flashing between clear and Twelve. 

The TARDIS shook, the lights flashing wildly, a mechanical screaming bouncing around the room, things smashing in the distance.

Twelve let out a roar. 

Something shattered, with a sound like glass, and he solidified, face stressed but smug. He looked down at his hands,

“I told you Testimony, I told you my memory alone could shatter thousands of you.” 

“What?” Said Thirteen jumping back in alarm, “Twelve i didn't mean-, what have you done?”

“I broke the connection, I’ve taken myself offline, I am not part of Testimony…”

“I am taking my life back, I will never give up on hope, I've seen that, I never want to see that Time-lord again.”

“That was fast” whispered Nine cautiously, “how can you be sure? It should have killed you.”

Twelve looked at his hands, they looked as old as normal, and then placed them to his chest,

“I'm not back to how i was, i never will be, but this android body, its me now, i overloaded her circuits, and melted Testimony, afterall i was memories, and we have more memories than any living being,”

“I'll say,” said Thirteen, still looking shaken,

“What?” asked Twelve looking deep into her, she looked away,

“Never mind, i'll explain later.”

Silence lay heavy in the air, broken happily by Eleven who had watched the exchange in confusion.

“Wow, offline, off-grid” Eleven sighed, “I could get into so much trouble,” he said dreamily. 

“Are you sure, won’t she send people after you?” Thirteen looked panicked, and so did Nine, “She has all of time and space you can escape her!”

“Never mind all of time and space, we would be too much work anyway, she can’t control or stop us, and we wouldn’t ever do anything too stupid, there could be no point in either of us doing anything drastic.”

“Do you have to monologue everything Twelve?” Asked Ten looking jealous,

“Absolutely!” He said, spinning in his heel to punctuate his point, “It makes me look even more intelligent than I am, thank you very much.”

“Also I’d like to point out that if she has all of time and space, so do we,” Said Ten, hand hovering cautiously above the console, 

“Hey!” Said Thirteen smacking his hand away, “She is still mine I would like to point out!”

“Ah yes- sorry I just got a bit carried away.”

“But their may be a chance i can sort that out,

“Realy,”

“Please, Stealing ships and running away is what I'm good at-, what  _ we  _ are good at.”

She laughed, with genuine excitement for the first time, “Give me ten minuites, I could break you all out!”

Twelve slapped her shoulder looking impressed, “Are you sure you aren't River Song in disguise?”

Thirteen gave her best River expression, “spoilers!”

Elven let out a burst of laughter,

“Now are you helping me get back or what?”

“But we-”

“No buts, you boys can help with calculations, come on- _Crew_ _Crew? Fam two?”_

“Names can wait, as Twelve said we have all of time on our side.” Said Nine taking his place at her side, “just imagine, no more endless card games, i don't know how humans can manage spending some much time in one room.”

“We can't speak, we wouldn't leave the TARDIS if we didn't want to,” counteracted Ten who was examining the various new mechanisms on the console

“Yeah but the TARDIS has water slides.” called Thirteen flipping switches,

“It does?” yelled Eleven, who was checking under the console,

“It does now!”

“Can we-”

“Eleven, we have a job don't get distracted,” yelled Twelve who flicked the buttons that ten pointed to,

“But this is a time machine, the others would never have to know.”

“They would work it out, now hurry up, then we could all do it together,”

Ten snorted violently “ Can you imagine One going down a water slide?”

“Fair point.”

“Shush, I think this is the final lever. Anyone want to do the honours?”

“It's down to you  _ Doctor _ .”

And for once Thirteen didn't need to wonder who was meant.

“Just take the ridiculous fez off first.”

The TARDIS seemed to rumble in agreement, and Thirteen had never felt less alone.

“Right then, Here we go!” 

They landed with a jolt,

“Good to know we never take off the breaks.” called Eleven, who was slightly breathless with exhilaration. 

“Do you think we've actually landed in the correct place though?” called Ten who neared the doors expectantly, the TARDIS groaned in reply.

There was a violent knocking on the doors, and the lights flared in response, Thirteen pulled the fez off her head and gestured for Eleven to hide it and the box, dusting off the screens as much as she could as she approached the doors,

“Ready for the hoards Doctor?”

“As ready as I'll ever be Ten,” she replied, flashing a smile.

With a snap of her finders the doors swung inwards, and she faced herselves,

“Good to know i still haven't learnt to read our own door sign,” said One, gesturing to the pull to enter sign, 

“Is that really your first comment?”

“Its true, and i don't like it, it's very modern, black what were you thinking,”

Ten shot her a look, if One didn't like modern wait until he got inside.

“You know,'' said Elven from behind, ``I never worked out if that meant the doors of the phone.”

“Does that matter? wait i haven't even checked if the phone works yet” said Thirteen looking distracted, “i should really do that.”

“Are you going to move and let us in, you silly girl?”

Thirteen did not even need to dignify that comment with a reply.

“She's bigger isn't she?” yelled Five from the back, 

“Well yes-” 

“And it's not as bright a blue,” called Four, to which Thirteen didnt even need to answer as Seven replyed first, “no one else had that ridiculous blue shade Four, it just didn't look real!”

“I'll have you know-”

There was an anguished exclamation from within as One had taken his first good look at the interior. Which just caused the others to cluster forwards in a surge to get in.

War hung back with his signature sad smile on his face,

“She looks good,” then looking closer at her crew, “eventful journey?”

“You could say that,” siad Ten cheerily, draping his long arms over Thirteen. “But we'll wait for all this to die down before we explain,”

“Go have a look War, there are even waterslides and a jungle floor now,”

“There's waterslides!” howled Five and One in very contrasting tones.

Thirteen smiled awkwardly, spreading her hands in a placating gesture, “yes?”

“And a custard cream dispenser!” called Eleven after them, before disappearing to demonstrate it to an incredibly interested Four. Thirteen could almost hear the custard cream debate coming, at least the TARDIS hadn't tried to explode this time.

With a new smile she ran to join the chaos.

For what felt like hours the Doctor did not even think of her fears, of her secrets, here among herself she felt more alive than she ever had.

It was strange yet so welcome to talk with oneself, and the others certainly had lots to talk about, one by one she felt her self relax, when Twelve asked she didn’t shy away from the truth, she told them everything, Ruth, her fears and one by one they helped her to absolve them, yes the Master troubled them but Three was quick to remind her of his apparent inability to kill them whatever happened, Four and Five agreed, whatever form the Master took, in the end they all failed to kill their oldest friend. It was their nature to embrace chaos, and to survive however they could.

Thirteen would just have to persevere with the moron, as Three succinctly put it, 

“You just need to knock him out and lock him in a vault for a few hundred years and you’ll be fine,”

To this Twelve just shrugged, it had mostly worked when he tried. 

Thirteenth time lucky. 

She made a mental note of that.

At one point Six and Ten ran past her toteing as many scarves as they could have found from the TARDIS’s wardrobe, dragging a trussed up Elven behind them, as he yelled insults about their fashion tastes.

Seven had almost activated the random vouchers for holidays he had found in the kitchen, several times, just to see what would happen, but Thirteen really didn't want another Tranquillity/ Orphan 55 incident.

At least War had seemed to relax, he had found the library, and had consoled himself with a cup-a-soup and some new books. Even One seemed to have relaxed, once he had got over his shock, and got the; “Young woman the state of this ship, it is an instrument of great scientific importance, have you ever dusted, look at the state of her!” Out of his system,

Thirteen had almost looked forward to replying with a curt; “She is a multi-dimensional space time ship, she doesn’t mind a little dust.”

She walked through the TARDIS’s hallways, eons and eras twisted and changed around her in the form of the endless corridors, she could hear Twelve and Two serenading Valeyard knows what with the recorder, and electric guitar, and Nine playing what sounded like alien pinball somewhere close. 

She had never felt more at peace with herself. A hundred futures played on her mind, she had her friends to return to, how Yaz would have enjoyed this, all of her truths bubbling to the surface, and Graham probably could have put One in his place, or they would have become friends.

Honestly she didn’t know what would have been worse.

Ryan would enjoy Ten and Eleven or even Five’s nonsense, not that they really needed anymore encouragement, they were bursting with energy and hope, as Twelve’s news had traveled fast.

She had a plan, nothing concrete, but a plan.

But first she would have to get back to Galifrey one way or another, she had the rest of her life after all. 

The TARDIS was a time machine by the time the others broke free from Testimony she could be back, free to do what they wanted, as long as they didn’t didn’t do anything too reckless or time altering, and she would have to see to that, but it wasn’t in her nature and they all knew it. Soon they would have new memories, she hoped Testimony wouldn’t hold a grudge.

Eventually like all things the good times had to end, as she tried to shepherd her selves out, she tripped multiple times on oddly placed canes and umbrellas, that were no doubt Seven’s doing. Not to mention the massive pile of trench coats and other over coats that had been abandoned by the door.

Outside Nine laughed violently at Twelve who had put his leather jacket on by mistake. Thirteen watched them fondly, they made it easy to find a little more love for herself, for here she was Warrior, Hero and Fool, and she loved everyone of them, annoying or not.

She knew who she was, and whatever came for her whatever secrets her future or past held, this was who she was.

She would have to go and face it sooner or later, and she would choose when. 

And she chose to face it now.

It wouldn’t be long till she saw them again she was sure of it, so she waved them all off, with whatever they had pinched from her TARDIS, Twelve very proudly holding his guitar. And with a final wave she let the doors snap shut behind her, and she was off on her own again, she may have been alone, but this time she wasn’t so lonely.

She knew who she was, and whatever happened she would come back, and set them all free.

_ Stars, _ she hoped the universe was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this upcoming seasonal episode feel like I might write this a sequel.  
> Do y’all think it’s a good idea?  
> What do you want to see in the future?  
> Thanks for the reads, kudos and the comments.  
> Xox Witchcraft!

**Author's Note:**

> Second ever Fanfic, I can’t write dialogue so the next chapter may be painful, also may take ages. Anyway enjoy!  
> Also if you have any advice or writing various other Doctors advice would be appreciated !


End file.
